


Sexy Dice

by F1_rabbit



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 20:29:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6093118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico thought it would be fun to play a party game, but then things got a little crazy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexy Dice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Missbeccif1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missbeccif1/gifts), [fasterthanthetardis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fasterthanthetardis/gifts).



"Eat… With clothes on." Nico looked at the dice and wondered if it was some kind of set up.

"It knows you well." Paul laughed as Nico ate a bar of chocolate, it wasn't quite the intended result that he was going for when he'd suggested that they play 'sexy dice'. It was a joke gift from a friend, but he was hoping that it might get him a little action. But it seemed like they had other ideas.

Esteban went next and got something far more interesting. Kiss. Lips. He blushed as he leant in for a kiss, Nico smiling and although it was chaste, he was grinning like an idiot.

Checo coughed and Esteban jumped back, breaking the kiss. "Did you forget you have a boyfriend?"

 _Boyfriend? I didn't know those two were dating. I thought Esteban was interested in Nico?_ Kevin hoped that his surprise didn't show on his face. He'd been seething with jealousy as Nico and Esteban kissed, but if Esteban had a boyfriend, who was here at the party with him, then he couldn't be flirting with Nico. Not seriously anyway.

Although that didn't mean Nico was single, he'd been inseparable from Paul all night, although Kevin knew that they were good friends, and on the same course, there was something about the way they huddled together to whisper comments that had Kevin wondering if they were more than friends.

Two could play at that game though, Kevin had brought Dany along with him, he'd been flirting with him for weeks, although he didn't feel anywhere as near as guilty as he should about leading him on.

"Kiss, elbow." Dany laughed, he kissed Dan's elbow and he felt a blush creeping across his cheeks, he was scared to admit it to even himself but he had a major crush on Dan. Had done ever since he saw that manically cheery grin on the first day of classes. But he'd never shown any interest in Dany as anything more than a friend, so he'd given up hope of them ever being together. And then Kevin wandered into his life and he thought that he might have a chance with him, finally know what it was like to have a boyfriend.

The game carried on, but every roll of the dice had Jo worrying, he was getting increasingly nervous about what embarrassing thing the dice would make him do. Especially since Marcus was sitting next to him and his feelings for him were definitely X rated. He'd been spared from having to do anything too awkward, but then Marcus rolled the dice and when Jo saw what it said he felt his whole body blush.

"Lick, nipples." Marcus laughed and the way he dragged his eyes over Jo's chest was nothing short of pure lust. But Jo didn't see any of that, all he felt was the embarrassment of everyone looking at him as he unbuttoned his shirt

Marcus ran his hand through his furry chest, petting him as the others laughed but then his lips were on his nipples and Jo couldn't help but let out a moan. Jo's eyes were wide as he mumbled his apology, standing up and bolting for the door before Marcus could tell him that it was all okay. Marcus ran after Jo, nearly knocking down Mitch on the way, as he headed out into the cold evening air.

"Looks like I've missed all the fun," Mitch said, he shrugged his jacket off and left his shoes by the door before coming to sit next to Alex, giving him a kiss on the cheek as he hugged him.

"Then it can be your turn," Stoffel said, handing Mitch the dice.

Alex couldn't believe how friendly Mitch was to him, but he knew there was nothing more to it than that, not only was Mitch always bragging about girls that he'd slept with, but there was a something about his jokes that had an edge to them, which was why he'd never come out to Mitch, even though he was his best friend.

The clatter as the dice hit the wooden floor had Alex's heart racing, he hoped it was nothing too embarrassing, although maybe that would be for the best, and Mitch would just flat out refuse to do it.

"Nibble, lips." Mitch laughed, and Alex wasn't sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing.

Alex watched as Mitch took his glasses off, letting them hang over the collar of his jumper before pouting with his eyes closed. He gave Mitch's lips the tiniest of nibbles before backing off.

"We can do better than that, ace." Mitch's voice made goose bumps appear all over his body and Alex shivered in anticipation. He leant in, nibbling on Alex's lips with just the right amount of force to have him weak at the knees and glad that he was already sitting down.

Mitch began to suck on Alex's bottom lip, growling as he did it and that was all it took to have Alex diving in for a kiss, sloppy and messy but perfect in every way because it was Mitch and everything he did was perfection to Alex.

Mitch was straddling his lap and Alex's hands were holding his perfect rear tight, listening to his needy moans and gasps until someone said, "Get a room," and Alex broke the kiss, cuddling in to Mitch to hide the blush on his cheeks.

Mitch slid his glasses back on before stretching his jumper down, trying to hide his erection, but it was fooling no-one. "Want to get out of here, ace?"

That cheeky grin and the things Alex would do just to see it. "Sure." Alex stood up awkwardly his jeans no better at covering his bulge. They said good night to everyone and wandered out, holding hands, they already looked like the perfect couple.

With all the commotion over, Dany had returned with beers for them all but he'd ended up sitting on the other side of Dan, so now he was next to Carlos, and Max didn't like that at all. He was sure that Carlos and Dany were seeing each other, and he knew that he should be happy for his friend, but he couldn't quite push all the jealousy away. There was something about Carlos that made him happy and his heart skip a beat every time that he saw his wonderful smile and his luscious mane that he wanted to run his fingers through. Max squirmed, sitting cross-legged on the floor didn't hide the bulge so he sat with one leg angled so that Carlos hopefully wouldn't notice.

Max held his breath as Carlos rolled the dice, and his heart sank when he saw what it said.

"Kiss, neck." Carlos looked at Dany and Max wanted to storm out of the room, but it wouldn't achieve anything so he sat quietly, pout on his face, not that anyone would notice because it was so similar to his usual pouty look.

"Close your eyes," Dany said, and Carlos complied. Max was sure that they were dating now, but then he saw Dany waving his hands, trying to get him to kiss the side of Carlos' neck.

 _Was it a set up? A joke? Were they all just going to laugh at him if he did it?_ Max wasn't sure, but at the same time he wanted to kiss Carlos, to feel his soft skin against his lips.

He leant in for a kiss, his heart pounding in his chest as his lips grazed against the soft downy hair at the back of Carlos' neck.

Carlos' eyes flew open and for a second Max thought he was going be mad, but he turned to face Max, letting their lips meet as he went in for a kiss.

Max couldn't believe it, how soft his lips were, how gentle and yet passionate Carlos' kisses were. His hair was so silky, and he couldn't stop stroking it, listening to Carlos gasp as he did it. Max was breathless and he broke the kiss, Carlos resting their foreheads together as they sat grinning. It was like everyone else in the room had disappeared and it was only the two of them.

"I've had a crush on you for the longest time." Carlos gave Max a kiss on his nose, making him smile and bite his lip, he wasn't usually one to blush, but Carlos brought it out in him.

"I thought you and Dany were a couple." Max buried his face against Carlos' shoulder, it sounded so silly out loud.

"No, he's got a crush on Dan." Carlos cringed as he said it. "Sorry, Dany."

Dany blushed and Max was sure that there was going to be a fight, but then Dan reached out for Dany's hand, intertwining their fingers and grinning so much that it looked like his face would split.

"If you want me mate, I'm all yours."

*

"Jo! Wait up! Vänta!" Marcus was running down the street after Jo but he showed no signs of slowing. "I'm sorry."

Jo paused but didn't turn round, he hung his head and Marcus could hear him sniffling. He put his arms around Jo and held him tight until he felt him twist to rest his head on his shoulder.

"I'm so embarrassed," Jo said, his voice was barely above a whisper.

"It's just a silly party game." Marcus stroked his back, hoping that it would reassure him. He wanted to kiss him, unleash all the months of longing but it wasn't the right time, Jo needed a friend and he was going to be that.

"I just..." Jo stepped back to look at him and then before he could blink Jo's lips were on his, trembling as they waited for him to do something.

Marcus deepened the kiss, holding Jo tighter as their bodies pressed together. It was so nice that Marcus couldn't believe he'd waited so long, he should have just told Jo how he felt. After knowing Jo these last couple of years he knew that he was shy and a little awkward. But somehow that made it even more special that he'd made the first move, even if it wasn't the best of circumstances that had brought it about.

They walked home holding hands, the simplest of pleasures, but it felt amazing just to have each other close.

*

"I thought you were straight," Alex said, holding Mitch's hand as they sat on his bed, their clothing mostly gone after a particularly intense make out session.

"Do straight guys do this?" Mitch trailed kisses down Alex's abs, his fingers toying with the elastic of his boxers as Alex writhed and moaned on the bed. He pulled down Alex's boxers, letting his hard cock spring free and the cool air on it sent a shiver down Alex's spine.

Alex didn't get to revel in the feeling for long as Mitch's warm mouth was surrounding him, his big brown eyes staring up at him as he grinned and Alex threw his head back against the pillow, his eyes scrunched shut as he let Mitch's talented mouth go to work. He'd fantasised about this so many times but nothing could have prepared him for the real deal.

It didn't take long for him to come, his fingers tangled through Mitch's soft hair as he licked him clean, smiling as he shivered with each touch of his tongue.

Mitch crawled up so that their lips were aligned, sharing a kiss as Mitch cuddled in next to him, the cheekiest grin on his face, satisfied that he could please his boyfriend.

*

"That was a disaster of a party." Nico looked at Kevin, wondering how things had managed to get so out of hand.

"At least the air is clear now that everyone has got all their feelings out into the open." Kevin was helping Nico clear up, everyone else had scarpered after all the confessions of undying love. And Marcus had texted to say that Jo was fine, and they were a couple now too. "Well, nearly everyone." Kevin looked down at his shoes, he wasn't sure what he was going to say but the logical part of his brain was done for the day, leaving just his feelings to take control.

Kevin went to speak but Nico silenced him with his lips, kissing him passionately and the noises that Kevin made were pornographic, it sounded like they were doing much more that kissing.

Nico picked Kevin up, carrying him to the sofa without breaking the kiss before position them so that Kevin's legs were wrapped around his waist and their hard cocks could rub together. It was frantic, Kevin arching his back for more as Nico kept the pace, drinking in every one of Kevin's gasps and moans as he cried out in orgasm, not caring about the sticky mess that he'd made.

"Maybe we could try this again without clothes on?" Kevin flashed Nico his best cheeky little angel grin.

"Definitely."

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
